


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 15

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hospital, M/M, Suspense, Trapped, earthquake, sterekdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 15

**Author's Note:**

> This uses no special words but is a way to get the story moving towards its end.
> 
> Also, catching up to more current drabbles for this series. I estimate it being finished (if not posted) by Jan 12.

Stiles drifted in and out of consciousness. He could hear talking and he thought he heard his mother’s voice again. Turning his head to the left, Stiles strained his hearing but couldn’t hear her voice again.

“If you can hear me, open your eyes,” a doctor said.

Stiles turned his head the other way, opened his eyes and grinned, “Favorite doctor.”

The doctor laughed some. “That’s right. I’m your favorite doctor, and as your favorite doctor, I’ve got to say I’m a bit disappointed in you.”

Stiles gave the man a confused look. “No. Why.”

“You left my son alone..."

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
